Admirał
Profesja zaawansowana (Shades of the Empire) Commanding a fleet of ships, Admirals are the true lords of the sea. While most areemployed by one of the navies of the Old World, some Admirals are pirates commandinga flotilla of bloodthirsty marauders. Many Sea Captains envy their position, so Admiralsmust be quick-witted and charismatic to see off attacks; after all, once at sea, almostanything can happen, and only the survivors can tell the tale. Because of this, many Admiralsare paranoid individuals who are jealous of their power, and most are quick to end anyimagined mutiny with their loyal Marines or Pirates. tabelka thumb Umiejętności: Nauka (dowolna), Nauka (strategia/taktyka), Przekonywanie lub Unik, Dowodzenie, Wiedza (dowolne trzy), Zastraszanie, Spostrzegawczość, Czytanie i pisanie, Żeglarstwo, Znany język (dowolne trzy), Pływanie Zdolności: Etykieta lub Obieżyświat, Poliglota, Krasomówstwo, Przemawianie lub Błyskotliwość Wyposażenie: Gwizdek admirała, bikorn lub trikorn, szwadron statków, teleskop Profesje wstępne: Arystokrata , Kapitan Profesje wyjściowe: Ambasador , Odkrywca , Mistrz gildii Baarten’s Privateers Admiral Baarten was the captain of a Marienburg merchant fleet that traded with the Border Princes, until one fateful day when it ran afoul of Sartosan pirates. Three trading cogs carrying ivory and Cathayan silk were captured by the pirates, and two were sunk. Baarten’s damaged command frigate fled into a coral reef. The captain barely escaped with his life. Returning to Marienburg responsible for a two million Guilder loss, Baarten drank away the next four years on the Suiddock pier. Marienburg’s press gangs recruited Admiral Baarten into service on three occasions. Granted, Baarten had been an able seaman before gaining captaincy so he knew how to tie a knot, but the wages were terrible and his fellow sailors treated him with disrespect now that he was their equal. Baarten’s fortunes turned when a wealthy benefactor bought the ships of a bankrupt merchant and offered Baarten a job as admiral of a small privateer fleet. Baarten has achieved resounding success hunting pirates with a 54-gun war galley and two old trading carracks refitted to carry 18 guns apiece. His marine force now exceeds 200 men. Flagships ''' The admiral’s flagship is the largest in the fleet. In battle, the admiral supervises operations from the elevated fore or aft deck of his flagship. Orders are conveyed to the captains of other ships by a signalman, using patterned flags. Signal flags are hoisted up the flagship’s mast when the fleet is operating in loose formation, such as during a naval blockade, or when communicating with approaching fleets. In conditions of poor visibility, the signalman uses a hooded lantern or carrier pigeons. Enemy flagships are often targeted in battle with the purpose of disrupting fleet command. For this reason, the flagship usually sails at the center of the formation. The admiral of a sunken flagship, if not rescued quickly by another ship in his fleet, might be captured by the enemy and held for ransom – or worse. Flagships belong to the mighty Man O’ War class. The Empire Greatship is perhaps the most famous Man O’ War, with bow and stern gun decks supplementing its broadside array. The Bretonnian Galleon is faster than the Greatship and carries a more powerful broadside, but lacks fore and aft guns. Dwarven Men O’ War are called Ironclads; steam-powered paddle ships covered in metal plates and armed with turret-mounted cannons. Elven flagships are catamarans called Dragonships that have fearsome Dragonblade rams attached to each of their twin prows and bolt throwers for ranged engagement. Many fleets employ a powerful battle wizard aboard the admiral’s flagship to provide magical support. '''Adventure Seeds Insubordination: One of the captains of an Imperial fleet frequently challenges the admiral’s orders, and this is beginning to have an impact on the fleet’s morale and performance. The insubordinate captain also happens to be the ambitious son of a powerful duke, and things must be handled delicately – so the admiral has asked others to intervene on his behalf for the sake of the fleet.. The Stormy Sea: While an Imperial fleet is patrolling the Sea of Claws, its admiral spots an unnatural-looking cyclone through his telescope. Daemons swirl within the funnel, which veers towards the ship. If the cyclone overtakes the admiral’s fleet, it will transport the ships to a strange sea in the Realms of Chaos. Kategoria:Profesje